Mew Mew Power: Into Darkness
by ravenhunter796
Summary: Zoey and the girls have been acting up, and Elliot and Wesley don't know why. They seemed to be having anger issues, agitation, lack of self-control, and personality changes. For example- Corina quiet ballet, Renée takes... Midnight snacks! (don't ask what!) What happened to them? Find out! ;) NOTE! This is NOT Tokyo! It's english! There will be a book 2.


Mew Mew Power: Into Darkness

Chapter 1

"This shouldn't have happened!" screamed Elliot slamming the door to their "science lab".

"I know! But I think we can reverse the process. We just need... Something." explained Wesley.

"How?"

"I don't know. But they are still them! Look at this footage..."

"So?"

"... The real them didn't kill this woman. If they were truly dark they would have killed her. They're still in there... Somewhere."

"Well, then bring them back!"

"I'm trying! It will take time."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"Calm down! We'll figure it out."

**2 Months earlier...**

"Come on! Let's get this predecite!" ordered Zoey.

"We know!" screamed Corina.

"Then get to it!"

Corina sighed.

_She is REALLY getting on my nerves!_ thought Corina angrily.

She went for a dive, but got smacked my the wolf/rabbit's paw.

"Ah!" screamed Corina in pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Bridget.

"I'll be fine." replied Corina.

Bridget nodded then jumped in front of the predecite.

"COMBAT CASTANETS!" screamed Bridget sending a tidal wave at the predecite.

The predecite howled then then lunged for Bridget.

"BRIDGET!" called Zoey pushing her out of the way.

Then Dren appeared.

"Really, Kitty Cat. You should really watch out!" said Dren, leaning in at her.

He smiled with his devious smile.

"What do you want ,Dren?"

"Nothing... Much."

Zoey growled.

"Aww. Someone's angry! How sweet."

"Dren!" called Sardon.

"UUUGH! What! Can't you see I'm busy!" screamed Dren.

"Let's go! Now!" ordered Sardon.

"Fine. Another time, Kitty Cat." said Dren as he and Sardon disappeared.

"Alright Mew Mews let's get this perdecite!" encouraged Zoey.

Kikki and Renée nodded as they called their weapons.

"TAMBOURINE TRENCH! (Renée slashes her dagger at the predecite)"

The hit was right on! But, all it did was make the predecite angry.

He raised his paw and hit them both then kicked then with his bunny feet.

"AAH!" screamed Renée and Kikki.

"Ugh. It's like that thing is impenetrable!" exclaimed Renée.

"Yeah! It's like the more we hit it, the more angry and powerful it gets!" added Kikki.

Zoey said nothing. She knew the other Mew Mews were right.

_How are we going to destroy a predecite that's impenetrable? Maybe we should just give up..._ thought Zoey.

_**NO! NEVER GIVE UP! DESTROY IT! TOGETHER!**_ said a voice in her mind.

_WHO IS THAT!? ANSWER ME!_ demanded Zoey.

"Zoey! Earth to Zoey! Can you here me?" said Corina.

"Huh?"

"I said. What do you think we should do?"

"Oh. Uh... (_If I take the advice we might defeat it…. Or, we'll become wolf rabbit food!_ thought Zoey.) I think we should attack all together!"

"What if it doesn't work?" questioned Bridget shaking.

"Then... We're all going down together!" answered Zoey.

"Alright! LET'S DO THIS!" exclaimed Kikki encouragingly.

They all nodded, then they struck!

"COMBAT CASTANETS, HEART ARROW, TAMBOURINE TRENCH, STRAWBERRY BELL! (Renée slashed her dagger at the predecite)"

They all hit the monster together! And it worked! They won.

They all sighed in relief. Then headed for the Café Mew Mew.

When they got there Elliot and Wesley knew it took there energy.

"So. Did you defeat the monster?" asked Elliot.

"What do you think?" said Zoey.

Elliot smirked.

"Why don't you all head home for some rest." suggested Wesley.

"Rest?... Rest sounds nice." said Corina sleepily.

"Yeah. Rest." repeated Kikki passing out.

"I think we'll just... Nap... Here." said Zoey passing out with Renée and Bridget.

Wesley and Elliot, did not know what to do. They didn't think that this predecite attack would take so much energy to the point that they would pass out! They just couldn't explain it!

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

Sorry this chapter is short... I will try to make the others longer.

CHAPTER 2

"Uuuuh." groaned Zoey.

"Zoey?... What happened?" asked Corina holding her head.

"I have no clue."

Suddenly Elliot walked in the room.

"Good. Your up."

"I wouldn't consider this up, twit." exclaimed Zoey shutting her mouth in surprise.

_WOAH! What just happened? I think... I just... Called Elliot... A twit! What's happening?_ she thought.

"Woah. Zoey. You just called Elliot a twit! Niiice!" exclaimed Corina holding her mouth shut.

_What! I just congratulated ZOEY- of all people -because she called Elliot a twit!_ thought Corina.

"What's happening to us!" screamed Zoey, and the more she got angry the more Corina got angry.

"Just, calm down. Think about your friends.. Your teammates, Wesley." he explained.

And finally they calmed down, almost.

"Uuh. I don't know what happened. I just got mad!" said Zoey thinking.

Suddenly Zoey's eyes turned red, and outlined with black.

"Woah! Zoey! Your eyes!" exclaimed Corina.

"Look at you own eyes!" exclaimed Zoey, angrily.

After that she gasped at what she had just said.

"I'm so sorry ,Corina! I meant to say,'Look at your eyes.' and not angrily!"

"Why apologize? When you make up for it by letting me tear you to pieces!" she exclaimed lurching for Zoey(while her eyes turned a light black), but suddenly stopping.

"WHAT AM I SAYING!?" she gasped.

"On second thought why don't you stay in bed." said Elliot, closing the door and locking it "silently".

Zoey walked quickly towards the door, then tried to open it.

"ELLIOT! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!… Uh… I WILL NOT BE CAGED!… Uh… What's happening?"

"I don't know." answered Corina holding herself.

**In the room where Kikki and Renée were…**

"Uuuh. Huh? What happened." whispered Kikki to herself.

She sat up then took her glass of water and sipped it.

"Uuuuuhh!" moaned Renée.

She sat up quickly then grasped her head out of pain.

"Ugh! OW!" she exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have done that." said Kikki stating the obvious.

"What happened to us? I've never felt more tired in my life." said Renée.

"I dunno… But I bet that Wesley and Elliot would now!" said Kikki playfully.

When Kikki was getting ready to take another sip out of her cup she noticed something in her reflection, her eyes.. They were changing from brown to a deep hot pink, outlined with black.

She gasped.

"What is it?" asked Renée.

"Mind your on business, you mutt!" said Kikki in anger. And that anger backfired to Renée.

Her eyes turned from gray, to a midnight blue.

"Why don't you do the same! You overgrown chimp!" she exclaimed.

They both stood up and growled.

**Out in the hall where the two rooms were…**

"Wesley! We need to talk!" exclaimed Elliot.

"Ok. Just give me a minute. I need to check on Kikki and Renée." replied Wesley.

"If you ju-"

But it was to late. Wesley opened the door to find Kikki and Renée pulling each other's hair.

"Wh- th-" started Wesley surprised.

"Girls! What are you doing!?" exclaimed Wesley trying to break them apart.

The girls growled at each other and snarled.

"Elliot. Help!"

Elliot sighed and went over there and picked up Kikki.

"PUT ME DOWN! YOU LITTLE- UGH!" screamed Kikki.

"Kikki! Calm down! Your fine." said Elliot.

"I'll be- UGH -fine when I - uh -tear this mutt to SHREDS!"

"NOT UNLESS I TEAR YOU TO SHREDS FIRST!" screamed Renée.

"Renée. Please! Just sit down and talk about whats wrong." suggested Wesley(which made them even madder).

"Hey, it's a cat fight, let them it out!" said Elliot.

"What! Are you crazy? They'll kill each other!"

"What- about, Bridget?"

"Bridget is alone. I think she'll be fine."

"You never know."

"Ugh. Calm down, Renée!" exclaimed Wesley.

"UGH! GET OFF ME! (growls!)" yelled Renée.

"Let's talk about this!"

"Will you let me go!?"

"Yes."

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?" screamed Kikki.

"You to!"

"Fine!" said Kikki.

"JUST LET ME GO!" screamed Renée.

"Will you calm down?"

"UHH! Ugh! (sighs) Fine!"

When they were both let go, they sat on their beds, and glared at each other.

"Now. What's the problem?" asked Wesley.

"Nothing. We... Just got mad at each other. Some- uh -how?" said Renée shaking her head, and grasping it.

"Yesss! (hisses) Mad- at each -other? Why!? We are like.. BFFs!" exclaimed Kikki grasping and holding her own head.

"What happened?" asked Renée.

"You don't remember?" asked Wesley.

"Well... Yeah, but it's a little foggy. Like it wasn't... Me."

"Me either!" said Kikki bubbly.

"In, that case I better go check on.. Bridget." said Elliot leaving, to the next room.

"Alright. I think I better check on Zoey, and Corina. You guys just... Stay... Here, and stay calm." instructed Wesley.

CHAPTER 3

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Bridget?" called Elliot peeking through.

"Ugh! What do you want!?" yelled Bridget sitting up in bed.

"Br- Bridget? What's with your-"

"Eyes? Their beautiful aren't they!?"

"I wouldn't consider a dark golden, outlined with brown... Beautiful."

Bridget growled.

"You're just jealous!"

Elliot sighed.

"What, are you sighing about!?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. It's something!" yelled Bridget getting up.

"Bridget just calm down. Let's just... talk." soothed Elliot.

"NO! TELL ME. WHATS WRONG!" screeched Bridget.

"WOAH!"

Elliot was staring at the water in the pitcher, rise.

"Um. You just stay here." suggested Elliot, quickly closing the door, and locking it.

"LET. ME, OU- out?.. Huh? What's going on?" asked Bridget.

She tried opening the door.

"Elliot? Wesley? Please! Open the- uh -door! Please."

**In the kitchen...**

"Yes. Yes. They will be home late. Uh-huh. Yeah. Yes, they asked for a sleepover, here.. No. Yes, there are. Yes the set it all up, we've got TV, movies, ice cream, popcorn, and me and Elliot will be upstairs it anything happens. Alright, thank you." explained Wesley to one of the girls parents.

After Wesley hanged up the phone, Elliot rushed in.

"What? Oh, no. Bridget."

"Yeah! She is out.. Of.. Control! Worse than the others!" exclaimed Elliot.

Wesley sighed.

"Well. I got all of their parents to agree... To a sleepover."

"A sleepover. (sighs) Well, I think it might be safe if they do something... relaxing." explained Elliot.

"Relaxing?... That might work."

**In a day spa...**

"Why.. A day spa?" asked Renée.

"Because.. It's good for your... Skin." answered Elliot.

"And, what will you be doing?" asked Corina.

"Oh. I will be out... Here."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I am personally psyched! I've never been to a day spa!" exclaimed Zoey jumping up and down.

"Really! 'Cause I go to this one all. The, time!" exclaimed Corina.

"Well, some of us, Corina, aren't super rich like you!"

"Uh. Whatever. Let's just go. I feel so horrible." said Renée walking to the desk.

Zoey shrugged and followed.

"Ah! This is nice." sighed Zoey, climbing into a hot tub.

When the rest of the girls climbed in they noticed each others eyes.

"Woah! Ivory?"

"Red?"

"Hot pink! Why did I not get that!"

"Midnight blue!"

"Wait. Why, is our eyes different colors?" asked Zoey.

All the girls shrugged.

Zoey, shook her head.

"Zoey? Is anything wrong?" asked Bridget.

"Yes! I have a LOSER on MY TEAM! Grow up, Bridget! Your such a goody-tochu!"

And in a matter of minutes, lights were blowing up water was everywhere, and a relaxing day turned into... A disaster.

"What is going on in there!?" exclaimed the receptionist.

There was another loud bang.

Elliot, jumped up and stopped the receptionist from going in.

"Uh! Sometimes, one of them, gets this itchy condition! And it gets contagious, so. I'll go in!"

The receptionist shook her head and walked away.

When he went in he was surprised, to see.. Their hair!

All of them changed to the color of their eyes.

Red, with black highlights for Zoey, midnight blue for Renée, hot pink, with black highlights for Kikki, a darker black for Corina, and golden with brown for Bridget.

"What's with your hair?" asked Elliot.

"Like it?" asked Zoey.

"Uh..."

Zoey growled.

The other girls hissed, or snarled.

"Uh. Girls?"

They, ran for him.

"Girls! Can't we talk?!"

"We're done talking!" yelled Zoey.

"Let's get him!" yelled Renée licking her lips, like a real cold-hearted wolf.

They all nodded and chased him...

**In Dren's world... **(what's left of it)

"And your sure they're almost complete?" asked Blue Aqua.

"Yess. They are. But you have to be..(grunts).. Patient. They're only in stage 2, but rest assured, they all are almost there. Don't worry, right now they won't be going anywhere.. Anytime soon!" explained Dren laughing.

_And finally I will have everything I need..._ thought Dren.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Back in Café Mew Mew...

"Uhh." groaned Zoey.

She started to look around, she was in a black room, with "beds" like in Dr. Frankenstein, when he was about to create Frankenstein. There were 5 of them, one for each girl. And

there was a table, and a chair, but no one in it.

She tried holding her head with her hands but she couldn't! They were strapped down, along with her feet and waist.

"What!?" screamed Zoey.

_I'm all strapped down and I'm in my... Mew Mew transformation! When did I do that?_ thought Zoey.

"Ow... Uh. Huh? Oh, great this is worse than before." complained Renée as the rest of the girls started to wake up.

They kept on asking questions like "What happened", "Why am I still in my transformation, when I don't remember transforming", and "How come I don't remember anything after the spa".

They were all confused! They couldn't do anything, or remember anything... And most of all they were scared.

When the door finally opened both Wesley and Elliot(more like Bandaged Elliot).

"Elliot! What happened?!" asked Zoey staring.

Elliot, was bandaged around the head, arms(with one in a cast), and he had crutches!

"You guys! That's what happened!"

The girls looked at him.

_Did I do that? How could I! When I don't remember a thing!_ thought Zoey with tears growing in her eyes.

"How long have we been here?" asked Renée.

"About 3 hours." answered Wesley looking at his clipboard and then gasping soon after.

"What? What is it!? (Wesley and Elliot leave) Wesley! Elliot?" screamed Zoey with tears streaming down her face.

"Zoey, calm down. We just have to be patient... Most of the time." soothed Corina.

**Out in the hall...**

"What's wrong?" asked Elliot.

"They're transforming. I don't know what, but they are." answered Wesley.

"Into what? Monsters?"

"No. But... It's hard to say. Maybe the aggression is part of the transformation."

"I doubt it."

When Wesley was about to say something he heard screaming!

"What's going on!?" exclaimed Elliot.

Wesley rushed in, with Elliot lagging behind.

They saw all of the girls glowing, each the color of their eyes.

When they were done screaming they were... Different, they all changed like darkness taking over! They changed... They had fangs like a vampire(but not large very small).

"What happened?!" exclaimed Wesley as he saw the girls.

They broke free and were each standing in front of their "beds".

"What do you think ,Wessley? Like our new look?" asked Zoey smiling as the others hissed? Or laughed?

"Um. I like the old one better." commented Elliot.

The girls hissed.

"Come on girlsss. Letss, find someone who likess uss for usss!" said Zoey.

"You're not going anywhere till we find out how to fix this!" exclaimed Wesley blocking the doorway.

"What makes you think you're going to fix thiss?"

Wesley looked in her eyes, there was no kindness, remorse, or... Light.

"Because, this- here right now! -is not right! Now please go to the rooms just to the right of the hallway."

"Fine! Let's go girlss."

The girls hissed at them then left.

Wesley sighed.

"You, don't think that's a trick!?" exclaimed Elliot.

"That's what I'm counting on." replied Wesley.

Elliot grinned.

CHAPTER 4

Zoey sighed.

"I'm soo BORED!" complained Zoey.

_Why do I feel like something's missing? Hmm... IDEA!_ thought Zoey.

Zoey grinned, and turned to the girls.

"What!?" screamed the girls smiling.

"Wanna bust this popsicle stand?"

The girls looked at each other and grinned even bigger!

**SMASH!**

"That's our cue!" exclaimed Elliot.

Wesley grinned.

The spent all day following them, till finally they stopped at the hill where it all began. It had an overlooked Café Mew Mew.

When Elliot, and Wesley got out someone, was there to meet the NEW and "IMPROVED" Mew Mews. When they got closer they found their surprise guest was Dren.

"Well! My 5 favorite improved Mew Mews!" exclaimed Dren.

Zoey smiled deviously.

"Blue Aqua would like a word! He sent me to come collect you!"

"Well, then! We gladly accept this invitation! Don't we girls?" smiled Zoey.

The girls nodded.

"What does Blue Aqua want with the girls?" asked Elliot.

"I don't know, but I bet it's not gonna be good." answered Wesley.

After Elliot and Wesley watched Dren take the girls through a portal, they drove back to Café Mew Mew.

**In Dren's world...**

"Well! I see our experiment was a success! And the Mew Mews are on our side?" asked Blue Aqua.

"The experiment was a TOTAL success. And Tarb and Sardon gave our little test, passed with a 100% grade! I think they'll be perfect." answered Dren looking at Zoey intently.

"Dren. If this fails I'll make sure you never see ,Zoey, again!" said Blue Aqua closing the conversation.

Dren smiled and went over to Zoey and the group.

"Well?" asked Sardon.

"Yeah! What'd Bluey, say?" asked Tarb.

"He said.. Proceed." answered Dren.

Zoey purred as she leaned on Dren's shoulder.

"So. What's the plan?" asked Renée eagerly.

"Patient, my little pet. You will find out soon." said Sardon.

"Yeah. When are we going on this.. Quest, of yours?" groaned Corina.

"As soon as we find out what attacks you have." answered Dren.

"Then hurry. 'Cause I'm eager for some blood." said Renée licking her lips.

Sardon, Tarb, and Dren smiled. Their experiment was a success!


End file.
